powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Precognition
Power to perceive future events before they happen. Opposite power of Retrocognition. Also Called *Inner Eye *Foresight *Fortunetelling *Premonition *Second Sight *Sixth Sense Capability Users have the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. Universe Differences Some visions may be set in stone whether or not you see them, others may happen only if the players select a certain course of action. This depends mainly on whether or not users are viewing Destiny or Probability. Applications *Forecast the weather. *Know what will happen in the next few minutes, hours, days, etc. *May foresee possible and multiple future scenarios. *Predict an opponent's attack and dodge the attacks in time. *See the fate of other people. *Sense danger. Variations *'Abacomancy': to see the future in dust, smoke, or sand. *'Accelerated Probability'- To predict the outcome of events *'Astrological Divination' (also known as Stargazing): identify the future by observing celestial entities. When the user watches the clear night sky their mind psychically calculates the starry array yielding ominous or hopeful prospects. *'Danger Intuition': The power to see into the immediate future. The user has no direct control over the power and is only triggered when there is immediate danger. *'Death Sense': Detect who was going to die and when their death will occur, but may or may not be to prevent it. *'Flash Precognition': The ability to see things seconds or minutes before they happen. *'Numerology': predict the future and as well as influence it with the use of mathematics, user can read the future with numbers. *'Precognitive Artistry': to paint, draw, or sketch the future subconsciously. The user can trigger the power by entering some sort of trance and subconsciously paint what he is "seeing" on a blank canvas/paper. *'Precognitive Dreaming': perceive future in dreams, whether symbolic, direct or from the perspective of another being. *'Precognitive Speech': Predict the future by speech *'Premonition' (also known as Presentiment): information about future events that is perceived as emotion. Associations *Astral Projection *Magic *Psychometry *Spiritual Powers Limitations *Precognitive Immunity makes the user unseen in any and/or various predictions. *Users may require being in a trance or unconscious to see the future. *Foretelling may be an involuntary action happening unexpectedly. *May only be able to see destiny, being unable to change events. *Visions may be more similar to dreams, difficult to remember, or decipher. *The ability may be behave like a reverse memory, wherein the nearest futures or most important future events are the most vivid. *Low-level users may be limited by how far into the future they can see. *Can cause great strain to the users mind. *May be uncontrollable and unpredictable. Known Users Gallery Mercurious Falling and Lucy Singing.jpg|Carla (Fairy Tail) foresaw an unbelievable future were the Mercurious castle falls and Lucy sings. Tea Leaves Grim.jpg|Tea Leaves reading the Grim (Harry Potter) as a sign of bad omen. File:3-22-.jpg|John Vattic could prevent his beloved ones to die by interacting in -and seeing- the future. Misfits Series 3 Simon Using Foresight.png|Simon (Misfits) using "Foresight"... Foresight.png|...to see the future events. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Mental Power Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Vision Faculty Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Ocular Powers Category:Sensory Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Temporal Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Bodily Functional Powers